


Breakfast

by Kalloway



Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム 逆襲のシャア | Gundam: Char's Counterattack
Genre: Gen, Post-CCA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: They're stuck with each, through better, worse, and breakfasts.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's summer mini-challenge, 'ruby red', heavily influenced by a series of fanart where a worse-for-wear Char and Amuro are living together. September 20th, 2015.

He'd survived. Yet again, he'd survived. Amuro Ray had not expected to survive. Not this one, not this time.

"Are you happy, Lalah?" he mumbled as he crawled out of bed and pulled a white t-shirt on over the tight, aching burn scars that etched a new red and white topography down his side. His boxers would have to be good enough, it wasn't like...

The smell of eggs and bacon hit him the second he stepped out of his room and he closed his eyes, unsure if he wanted to laugh or cry or hit the wall with his fist or just crawl back into bed and ignore everything.

"Amuro?"

"Yeah..."

"Breakfast is ready."

As perhaps the greatest insult to be applied liberally to his literal injury, Char had been remanded into his custody. Because, and Amuro had to admit it was a sound argument even if he didn't like it, no one else could begin to keep a leash on the man.

Stretching and wincing and stretching again, Amuro wandered into the kitchen.

Breakfast was very much ready, eggs and toast and bacon and little diced potatoes still steaming on a plate shoved over on the counter in the direction of Amuro's stool. Amuro didn't quite know what to say, not even as Char pushed back his shaggy blond bangs to stare at Amuro with those familiar blue eyes.

"Thanks," he finally managed. His stomach rumbled and after a moment, both men chuckled.

About five bites in, Amuro looked over at Char again, who was on his own stool - the dining room table itself had been lost beneath a pile of ruby red haro parts - and eating just a bit slower.

"You were okay to stand?" Amuro questioned.

Char shook his head. "I probably made more of a mess by needing to sit most of the time."

Only then did Amuro realize that there were eggshells still on the counter and paper towels piled and... It didn't matter, he could clean up. Char had nearly lost his left leg and would probably always need a brace on it, though the brace was currently hidden by thin, pale green cotton pajama bottoms.

"It's okay," Amuro quickly replied. He could tell that Char felt bad about the mess. And... "This is really good..."

Char didn't reply, but Amuro could feel what he was thinking. Half the time, that was all they did. Talking was redundant. Amuro wanted to hate it, but he was... comfortable with Char.

Was this what Lalah wanted?

Amuro looked at his plate. Somehow he'd eaten most of it without realizing it. Char was now officially in charge of breakfast, even if clean-up would be a shared task.

He knew he'd survive.


End file.
